


A Trip to the Flea Market

by buffymysavior



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Flea market, Fluff, Love Triangle, slight angst, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: Andi takes a trip to the flea market, a place she spends a lot of her time nowadays with all of her problems at home. But what happens when she bumps into Walker and has a lot better day than she expected? (Takes place between A Walker to Remember and Andi’s Choice)





	A Trip to the Flea Market

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wandi fic, and is also my first fic for this fandom! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! If you have any requests you’d like to send me, shoot me an ask or a message! Thanks for reading!

Andi let out a sigh as she walked along the chipped pavement. She was currently at the flea market, a place she found herself frequenting more often lately. With her parents going through growing pains—thanks to Miranda, she might add—and Buffy moving to Phoenix, not to mention her _Jonah Beck issues_ , the flea market was one of the few places she could find solace in. Well, that and Andi Shack, anyway, but even Andi Shack was beginning to feel crowded with everybody constantly checking up on her. Sometimes she just felt like she had no room to breath.

That’s how she found herself at the flea market. She’d felt like she was suffocating, sitting in her room, especially because Bex had been smothering her ever since they found out about Buffy moving. Andi knew she meant well, but if anything, it just made her even more aware of Buffy’s future absence in her life. How Andi would no longer have someone to cheer on at basketball games, how there would be a sad, lingering silence between her and Cyrus when they went to The Spoon for baby taters. Even now, walking alone on the pavement, she could feel the weight of Buffy’s absence on her shoulders. Buffy was _always_ the person she’d go to the flea market with; Cyrus was always terrified of the germs he could pick up from buying other people’s used stuff, and Bex had offered before, but Andi always declined. Going with Bex just felt too much like replacing Buffy, so she’d just decided to go by herself. It gave her room to think, something she didn’t get too often between everything going on with her parents and Jonah.

 _Jonah_. Just his name sent her heart into a downward spiral, one that seemed to be more harmful than good these days. Things with Jonah were...complicated, to say the least. Andi still wasn’t completely sure about her feelings; it didn’t help matters much either when everybody kept telling her what to do about the situation. Everybody, especially Jonah, was pushing her to be his girlfriend, but how could she do that when she wasn’t even sure that’s what she wanted?

Suddenly, Andi’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see Jonah’s smiling face staring back at her, along with a text that said, ‘What R U up to?’ Sighing, Andi put her phone back in her pocket. Lately, she just didn’t want to put in the effort to text Jonah back. At one point, Jonah had been a source a comfort for all of her issues at home. Now, he was just another part of the problem.

Andi kicked a patch of gravel on the pavement as she thought. Apparently, not even the flea market was enough to distract her from everything going on today.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the air that managed to snap her out of her thoughts. “Andi!” the person exclaimed from behind her. She turned around to see Walker standing underneath a tent, a bright smile on his face upon seeing her.

An involuntary smile tugged at her lips, being a mix of confusion, surprise, and mostly happiness. “Walker, hey!” she replied cheerfully, walking towards the tent. She definitely hadn’t expected to see Walker today; after all, it’d only been a few days since she’d last seen him, but the universe must’ve had other ideas. “What are you doing here?” she asked curiously.

Walker grinned, gesturing to the tent and the array of items underneath it. “Just looking for some antique paintbrushes.”

Andi crinkled her nose in confusion, a small laugh escaping her lips. “Why would anyone need antique paintbrushes?”

“You never know,” he responded with a slightly mischievous glint in his eye, one that Andi wasn’t entirely sure she trusted.

“Well, are you having any luck?” she asked.

He shrugged in response. “Not really. What about you? Are you having any luck with what you’re looking for?”

“I’m not really looking for anything in particular,” Andi admitted. That was true. She usually never came to the flea market with something specific in mind; most of the time, she’d just wander around until she found something she wanted to feel out. “But nothing’s really caught my eye yet.”

“Nothing’s caught your eye, huh?” Walker asked with a raise of his eyebrows. The small comment managed to make Andi blush, but if Walker noticed, he didn’t say so. “How about we look together?” he offered after a moment. “You know what they say. Team work makes the dream work.”

Andi couldn’t help but laugh at that last part. Besides, it’s not like Walker was bad company by any means. “Sure, why not?”

Walker’s smile seemed to grow even bigger at that. “Great. Let’s go.”

They both left the tent and began walking around, glancing curiously at the items being sold as they did so. “So, do you come here a lot?” Andi asked after a few moments.

“Sometimes,” Walker answered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Do you?”

“Yeah, sometimes,” Andi said. ‘Sometimes’ was quickly becoming ‘all the time’ in her world, not that she’d willingly admit that. “I was just wondering if you did since I’ve never seen you here before.”

Walker’s eyes flitted over to a tent full of antique vases as he said, “Well, I only come here when I need inspiration. Or antique paintbrushes, in this case.”

Andi scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. “Coming to the flea market inspires you?” she questioned. Of all the places to get inspired by, this would be the last one she’d expect.

“Not as much as you do,” he admitted, a smile present in his voice. For some reason, the words sent her heart racing, but not in that all too familiar nauseous spiral Jonah gave her. It was different, somehow. Hopeful. “Sometimes it helps me clear my head, too,” Walker added. She must’ve looked confused, because he continued. “Don’t you ever get a block when you’re making something and just need to get away from it for a while?”

 _Not_ just _when I’m making something_ , Andi thought bitterly. That was the exact reason she was here right now, to escape her problems for a little while. She’d nearly forgotten about everything bothering her just within the past few minutes with Walker. “Yeah,” she admitted. “It helps to take a break sometimes.”

“Yeah, it does,” he agreed. They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, nothing peaking their interest as they slowly passed through each booth set up.

“So, what inspires you so much about the flea market?” Andi questioned in curiosity. As much as she loved the place, she just couldn’t see anything special about people selling all their old antiques and knick-knacks.

Walker seemed to hum in thought for a moment. “I guess it’s because everything here seems to have a story behind it, you know? All this old stuff ended up here somehow, and I think that’s interesting.” A beat or so passed before he pointed out a cracked, blue vase propped up on a table. “You see that vase? The owner’s kids were playing baseball in their house even though they were told a _million_ times not to and they ended up breaking it, so they tried to glue it back together, but there was just too much damage done to it. So now they’re selling it, all because their kids didn’t listen.”

“You just made that up,” Andi laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

He shrugged, grinning at her. “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean it _didn’t_ happen. You never know.”

Even though Andi knew part of him was just joking, she was starting to see it. With all of the possibilities that surrounded them, it was beginning to make sense. “So, what’s the story behind this?” she asked, going up to a random tent and picking up a pearl necklace.

A smile overtook Walker’s face at the question. “It was a family heirloom given to the oldest daughter of every generation, but the last generation all passed away and they didn’t have any children to pass it on to,” he explained.

Andi’s eyes widened at that answer. “That was...surprisingly dark,” she laughed. Her eyes scanned the table for a few seconds before she grabbed a bag of rubber stamps. “What about this?”

“Donated by a retired postman,” Walker responded with ease.

“Oh, come on, you can do better than that,” Andi teased. “Why’d he retire?”

He seemed to think for a moment before saying, “He won the jackpot lottery and no longer needed the job to sustain his family.”

“A little unrealistic, but I’ll give it to you,” she laughed. Walker let out a chuckle as Andi set back down the stamps. “You’re a good storyteller,” she said.

“Thank you,” he smiled. They left the tent and continued walking down the pavement side-by-side. As they passed some more stalls and booths, a familiar, warm aroma began wafting through the air, one that made both Andi and Walker stop in their tracks. “Is that—”

“Pie,” Andi finished for him. They exchanged a quick glance before breaking out into laughter.

“Are you hungry?” Walker asked with a smile.

Andi almost laughed. Like he even _needed_ to ask. “For pie? Always,” she said.

“Well, then, I think the pie’s this way,” he laughed, leading her over to the vendor by putting his hand on the small of her back. Andi tried not to overthink the gesture, knowing it probably didn’t mean anything, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the more time she spent with him.

As they approached the vendor, Andi could see a sign hanging above the stall with all the different pie flavors listed on it. “What are you getting?” she asked Walker as she glanced over the menu.

“I’m thinking key lime,” he replied. “You?”

“I think I’ll get strawberry,” Andi decided after a moment. She walked up to the vendor and handed them a five-dollar bill. “Could I get a slice of strawberry and key lime, please?”

The vendor nodded, taking the money before handing her the plates of pie, along with two plastic forks. “Thank you!” Andi exclaimed as she gave Walker his pie.

“Andi, you didn’t have to do that,” Walker said as they sat down at a nearby table.

“I know,” she smiled sheepishly. “I wanted to.” Walker raised his eyebrows, to which Andi laughed, “Pie puts me in a generous mood, okay?”

“Okay,” he said in agreement, chuckling despite himself. “But, seriously, thank you.”

“Of course,” Andi smiled. Their eyes met for a few lingering seconds, and she could feel that hopeful warmth rising again in her chest. She cleared her throat at that, breaking her gaze with Walker and looking at his pie instead. It had a greenish tint to it and a lime wedge stuck on top. “What’s in that, anyway?” she questioned.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, shrugging as he took a bite. “But whatever it is, it’s good.”

“Is this the first time you’ve had it?” Andi asked before taking a bite of her own slice.

He nodded. “I always get something new whenever I go somewhere,” he explained.

Andi’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s crazy! How do you know you won’t get stuck with something you don’t like?”

“I don’t,” Walker answered truthfully. “But I think it’s worth the risk to branch out and try new things, you know? If you don’t, you might be missing out on something.”

Andi smiled, shaking her head to herself. “I wish I thought like that.”

“What’s wrong with the way you think?” Walker asked in confusion.

She shrugged, taking another bite of her strawberry pie. “I don’t know. I’m not very...spontaneous. Or adventurous. I just like having a plan, I guess.”

“Those aren’t bad things,” Walker pointed out.

“Really? It doesn’t make me boring?” she asked. Buffy and Bex always did things in the moment. Sometimes it made her wonder if that made her not as fun somehow.

“Andi, you are the least boring person I know,” Walker promised, an edge of laughter to his voice. “And believe me, I’m a good judge of character.”

Andi couldn’t help but crack a grin at that, the swoony feeling returning to her chest. “You can’t know that many people, then,” she joked, “but thanks. I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”

They shared another smile as a buzz emitted from Andi’s pocket. Absentmindedly, she pulled it out and turned it on. “Hold on, it’s probably just my mom,” she apologized. She opened her messages and saw it was another missed text from Jonah: ‘R U mad at me?’

Immediately, Andi felt the smile on her face falter as she looked at the text. She’d pretty much almost forgotten about all of her problems just in the past hour with Walker. She knew Jonah wasn’t doing it on purpose, but it felt like every text or call from him was just more pressure to give him an answer on their relationship status. At this point, Andi was almost _sure_ she knew the answer to his question, but she was afraid to admit it since she didn’t want to hurt anybody’s feelings.

Sighing, Andi set her phone down on the table and crossed her arms. Her pie suddenly didn’t look as appetizing as it had a few minutes ago; so much for being in a pie mood.

“Hey, why the long face?” Walker asked in concern. The worry in his voice made Andi look up at him; as confused and upset as she was, the warmth in his brown eyes was enough to make her feel better, even if for a moment. “Did something happen with your mom?”

She shook her head. “It wasn’t my mom. It was Jonah,” she explained.

Now he looked almost as confused as Andi felt. “Who’s Jonah?”

“You probably don’t remember him, but he was at Cyrus’s bar mitzvah party,” she clarified.

“Oh, yeah, I remember now. He was the one outside the photo booth, right?” Walker asked.

Andi nodded slowly, glancing down at her phone. “Yeah, that was him.”

There was a slight pause before Walker asked, “So, what did Jonah do that made you upset?”

She shrugged. “I’m not really _upset_ , just...confused, I guess. Jonah and I are kind of a thing, but...it’s complicated.

“Oh,” Walker said, glancing down at the table. “Well, do you want to be with him?”

She was almost startled by the question. “What?”

“This Jonah guy. Do you want to be with him?” he repeated. There was an inquisitive edge to his voice, but not in the forceful way everyone had been asking her for weeks. It was almost... curious?

“I might,” she said, but the way it came out, it sounded like a question. “I don’t know,” she admitted. And she really didn’t. She was _almost_ sure that she didn’t want to be with Jonah, but other things kept happening that made her second guess that decision. Like Bex regretting not saying yes to Bowie...would Andi regret not dating Jonah? And what about the fact that up until after Cyrus’s bar mitzvah party, Jonah didn’t even want to date her? Not to mention Walker was _really_ starting to confuse any rational thoughts she had about the situation to begin with. “I’m pretty sure I don’t, but I’m just _so_ confused.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Everyone’s telling me what I should do and I’m afraid that no matter what happens, someone’s going to get hurt.”

“Andi, don’t worry about anyone else,” Walker said. “If you do, you’re going to end up hurting everyone by making the wrong decision for yourself.” He let his words sink in for a second before saying, “I know it’s really cliché, but you should follow your heart.”

Andi smiled as she thought over his words. “That’s...actually really good advice.”

“Thanks, I try,” Walker laughed before standing up. “You ready to keep looking?”

“Yeah, just let me finish this real quick,” she laughed, gesturing to her pie. “I can’t let perfectly good pie go to waste!” Walker chuckled as Andi ate the remaining slice of pie. After a minute, she threw away her trash and said, “Okay, let’s go. Those antique paintbrushes won’t find themselves!”

And she was right, of course. They ended up being very difficult to find. Both of them searched for another hour, in which Andi bought beads and thread for her sewing machine and Walker bought nothing. Eventually, it got to the point where Walker was about to give up. “They probably don’t have vintage paintbrushes here,” he said. “We should just stop looking.”

“No, come on,” Andi pleaded. How _she_ wanted to find the paintbrushes more than Walker at this point was beyond her. “Look over there! That person’s selling a bunch of art stuff. Let’s look.”

“Alright, let’s go over there,” he agreed, clearly not wanting to get his hopes up.

Andi took his arm and dragged him over to the tent, a table of art supplies laid out on it along with some other vintage stuff. An older lady was sitting behind the table, seemingly waiting for customers. “Hi! Is there something I can help you find?”

“Actually, I was looking for some old paintbrushes,” Walker explained. “You wouldn’t happen to have any, would you?”

The woman turned around and seemed to rummage inside a cardboard box. “You’re in luck!” she exclaimed as she turned back around, setting a jar of old paintbrushes on the table. “I almost didn’t bring them in today. Didn’t think anyone would buy them.”

Now that she saw them, Andi could see why Walker had been so adamant on buying the paintbrushes; each of them had a different, but equally beautiful crafted handle. They almost reminded her of Cece’s Chinese calligraphy brushes.

As Andi listened to Walker’s reply about how they’d been looking all day for the brushes, her eyes wandered over to the end of the table. Lying there was a vintage Polaroid camera that immediately peaked her interest, so she walked over to the other end of the table to pick it up. It was black with a few scuffs and scratches here and there, but otherwise, it seemed in perfect working condition. “Hey, how much is this?” Andi found herself asking. She was all about trying new artistic hobbies, and photography was something she’d recently become interested in.

“The camera’s twenty and the brushes are fifteen,” the woman smiled. Andi set the camera down and opened her wallet—she only had seven dollars left after spending it on the beads and thread.

“Are you going to buy it?” Walker smiled as he pulled his money out of his pocket.

Andi shook her head. “I don’t have enough,” she explained, trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt.

Walker stared at her for a few moments. “Let me buy it for you,” he said after a second.

Andi scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “You don’t have enough for both,” she pointed out, gesturing to the twenty-dollar bill in his hand.

“I know,” he smiled, handing the woman the twenty. “Actually, I’ll just take the camera.”

Andi grabbed Walker’s hand and pulled him to the side. “Walker, you don’t have to do this,” she protested.

“I want to,” he grinned. “Besides, you bought me pie earlier.”

“That was two dollars, not twenty!” Andi exclaimed.

“It was _actually_ two dollars and fifty cents,” Walker teased.

“Still,” Andi said. “We’ve been looking for those paintbrushes all day. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Andi, I’m sure,” he laughed, and as he gave her a gentle squeeze of the hand, she realized she hadn’t let go of his the entire time they’d been talking. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away as Walker said, “Really, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“If you’re sure,” Andi agreed hesitantly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Walker grinned, leading her back over to the tent where the lady was standing.

“So, you just want the camera?” the lady asked politely, gesturing to where it sat on the table.

Walker smiled and nodded. “Yes, please.”

The woman wrapped the camera up carefully in newspaper before putting it in a plastic grocery bag. She seemed to hesitate for a second before saying, “You know what, if you still want them, you can have these paintbrushes free of charge.”

Walker raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Andi couldn’t help but feel excited that he was getting them after all. “Really? That’s so nice of you.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said, shooing the air dismissively as she began to wrap the paintbrushes up in newspaper. “Business has been slow today, and besides, no one was probably going to buy them, anyway.” She held the bag out to Walker as he gave her the twenty dollars in his hand.

“Here, at least let me give you this,” Andi pleaded, pulling the seven dollars she had left from her wallet and holding it out to the lady.

The woman shook her head. “No, you keep it,” she insisted. After a moment, she added, “You guys are really cute together, by the way.”

Andi felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she exchanged a glance with Walker. “Oh, um—” he began.

“We’re not—” Andi interrupted in embarrassment.

“I mean—”

“Thank you,” Andi said instead, smiling as she put her money away. It’s not like being mistaken for Walker’s girlfriend was exactly the _worst_ thing in the world. Not even close. “And thank you for everything. It was really nice meeting you,” she added.

“It was nice meeting you, too,” the woman beamed. As they both began to walk away, she gave them a wave goodbye, to which they responded with a wave of their own.

“She was nice,” Andi commented in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment. They were continuing down the paved path they’d been walking down all day, the trail mostly empty now that it was getting later in the evening.

“Yeah, she was,” Walker agreed.

A few minutes of silence passed between them, a silence that Andi was desperate to fill for whatever reason. “Again, thank you for the camera. That was...one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me,” she admitted. That was true; as much as Jonah had tried with giving her gifts, this _definitely_ beat his presents out of the park.

“It was my pleasure,” Walker said, that lazy smile still on his face. After a moment, he said, “You know what? We should take a picture.”

Andi was confused at the sudden suggestion, but began to pull her phone out of her pocket, anyways. “Okay,” she agreed, sliding her phone to selfie mode.

“No, not with your phone,” Walker explained, making Andi’s eyebrows scrunch together. “With your camera.”

“Oh!” she said in realization.

“It’s just that every time I’ve seen you, we’ve taken pictures together, so I thought we could keep the tradition going,” he clarified, a small smile on his face. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Andi promised, trying to ignore the persistent flurry of butterflies in her chest. “You’re right, we _should_ keep the tradition going.”

They shared a smile as Andi plopped her bags on the ground, carefully pulling out her camera as she did so. “Here, let’s move over here,” Andi suggested, pulling Walker further into the grass so they weren’t standing on the pavement. She checked the film compartment and saw there was film in it, so she closed it up again “So, I guess I just take it like this?” Andi questioned, focusing the camera on Walker’s face and clicking the shutter button on the side. The light on the camera flashed, making Walker blink several times as the picture slid out of the camera. “Oops, sorry,” Andi said sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” he laughed, pulling the picture from the camera. It was completely black except for the white edges around it.

“Here, let’s just wait for this to develop,” Andi said, taking the picture from him and carefully sliding it into her pocket. She found herself excited to see the outcome of it, especially because the picture was of Walker (not that she’d ever admit that, of course).

“Let’s take one together,” Walker suggested.

“Which pose should we do this time?” Andi asked, an edge of laughter to her voice. Taking pictures with Walker was always fun, and based on the past two times she’d spent with him, they usually ended up being something she found herself looking at quite often.

Walker seemed to think for a moment. “How about a puppy dog face?” he exclaimed.

“Okay,” she grinned, turning the camera around as they both made sad, puppy dog faces with big eyes. She clicked the button on the side and the camera flashed, making their eyes water again afterwards. “That’s really bright,” she said, blinking away the water in her eyes as she took the picture out and put it in her pocket.

“Ready to take another one?” Walker asked, a smile in his voice.

Andi nodded, trying not to look too eager. “What about a singer for this one?”

“Good thinking,” Walker laughed, both pretending that they were holding microphones like they were singing. Andi snapped the picture and took it out again before sliding it into her front pocket.

They took a few more pictures, each expression sillier than the last. As Andi snapped a picture of their mermaid pose, she felt a buzz in her back pocket. Immediately, she felt her heart drop into her stomach. “I better check this,” she mumbled to Walker before pulling her phone out. She clicked the screen on and saw a message; it wasn’t from Jonah this time, but from Bex. ‘In the parking lot,’ it said. Even though she felt relieved that the text wasn’t from Jonah, the smile on her face still fell since she knew she had to leave. “It’s my mom,” she explained, trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt. “She’s here to pick me up.”

The smile on Walker’s face dimmed a little. “Oh.”

An apologetic smile grew on Andi’s face. “But I really had fun with you today. And you really helped me keep my mind off everything.”

His smile brightened up again, but Andi could detect the slight hint of sadness present there. “I’m glad I could be of help.”

They exchanged a fleeting look, but it was full of a warmth that Andi wasn’t sure she had ever felt with Jonah. “Want to look at our pictures before I go?” Andi asked hopefully.

“Sure,” he grinned. As Andi pulled them out of her pocket, she could see they were fully developed now; luckily, the lighting was good in them, and they definitely weren’t bad for her first ‘professional’ photos. “These turned out really good!” Walker exclaimed.

Andi had to agree with him there. “Yeah, they did,” she smiled. She turned to look at him again, just then realizing how close they were. Their shoulders were brushing and when he turned his head to the side, she could feel his breath tickling her face. “Here, you should keep them,” Andi said after a moment, putting the photos in his hand.

“I couldn’t do that,” Walker protested, trying to hand them back to her.

“Yes, you can. It’s the least I can do after you bought the camera for me,” she pointed out.

That seemed to convince him. “Thank you,” he smiled.

“You’re welcome,” she responded. As he began to put them in his pocket, she stopped him. “Actually, could I keep one?” she asked, grabbing the first picture she’d taken of him out of his hand. “It’s my favorite.”

For as much as he smiled, this was the biggest grin Andi had ever seen on him. “Of course,” he laughed as Andi pocketed the picture.

Andi felt another buzz in her pocket, and she didn’t even have to look at her phone to know it was Bex wondering where she was at. “So, I’ll see you later?” she asked, more hopeful than curious at this point.

“Well, that depends,” he joked. “How soon can later be?”

The straight-forwardness of his question surprised her. “How about noon at The Spoon tomorrow for baby taters?” she offered, a surge of hope rising in her chest.

Walker nodded in agreement, that ever-present smile still on his face. “It’s a date.”

The word ‘date’ didn’t go unnoticed by Andi, but she didn’t bother to correct him the way she would have with Jonah. “Oh, well, here are your paintbrushes,” she remembered, handing him the plastic bag and picking up the one with her beads and thread. He took it from her, slightly grazing her fingertips as he did so and consequently making Andi’s heart leap. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, taking a few steps back into the pavement.

“See you tomorrow,” he repeated with a grin. She gave him a quick wave and watched him wave back before making her way towards the parking lot, running as fast as she dared to with her new camera in hand. She spotted Bex’s car once she made it into the parking lot, and she weaved in and out of the parked cars before opening the passenger’s side door of Bex’s truck.

“Hey, did you have fun?” Bex asked cheerfully as Andi put her bag on the floor and closed the door.

“I had...a surprisingly good time today,” Andi said. That much was true, and as fun as it had been, Andi really didn’t want to get into the details of her day with Walker just yet. Maybe later when it didn’t feel like her entire body was made of the butterflies Walker gave her.

“That’s great!” Bex grinned. “I’m glad.”

Andi smiled to herself. “So am I.”

Bex began asking about what they should have for dinner, but Andi wasn’t paying attention all that much. All she could focus on right now was her day with Walker; what did this mean for her and Jonah? What did it mean for her and Walker? It was all so confusing, she wasn’t sure she even wanted to think about any of it.

But as she pulled the picture of Walker out of her pocket, she suddenly didn’t feel so confused anymore.


End file.
